Loony Confession from a Loony Loon
by SnogginGodess
Summary: Takes place after "Dancing in my Nuddy-Pants". What's Georgia to do when Robbie's gone? SNOG-FEST of course! Gee's got the Cosmic Horn, and a big red bottom. What's a girl to do? Use it of course! R&R...PLEEEEASE! ^_^
1. Thongs, Snogs, and Sausage

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I don't own anything, really. I don't even own this computer! Heh heh...  
  
Feb. 12 3:00 p.m.  
Stopped over at ma stupide amie Jas's house. I've been mourning Robbie's departure and er...celebrating  
Dave's snogging skills. However, Dave and his mates were off today, so Jas and I were to meet the Ace   
Gang at Churchill Square.  
She was in her enormous knickers when I burst on in. Honestly, they were HUGE. If I had been wearing  
them, my conk would have been dwarfed in comparisson!  
"Jas, how ever to you shove those knickers into your pants?" I asked, laughing like a loon at a loon party.  
She looked at me, all drippy like, and said, "Georgia, they're comfy! I'd rather wear these then thongs that   
creep up my bum!"  
That set me off again. "Jas, I swear! You're a mindless prat! Today, when we're at Churchill Square, I'll   
buy you some normal-sized knickers!"  
Then she got all shirty and pouty. Oh, well!  
  
8:28 p.m.  
Just returned from my shopping expedition. Rosie ran up to us, yelling like a loon on er...loon tablets.  
She's been happy, happy, HAPPY since Sven returned early. Sven must have been happy, happy,  
HAPPY to see her as well, as she had an impressive love-bite on her neck. She was trying to cover it  
up, but didn't really succeed.  
Anyways, we walked about. I bought some red lippy that says it will "stay put for 24 hours" meaning  
"have a gorgey snog-fest without getting lippy all over your Sex-God or Dave the Laugh or whoever else   
your red-bottom makes you snog because you've got the cosmic horn." Then, I bought Jas some white   
knickers that were teensy tiny. She tried them on in a dressing room, and came out looking all...stupid.  
"I feel like I'm in my nuddy-pants!" she whispered.  
"Jas, you are wearing jeans, so you can't be in your nuddy pants. It's impossible. Besides, you ought   
to be thanking me now. So, say 'Thank you Gerogia, my wonderful pal, who is prettier, and sexier, and   
better at snogging than I am.' Go on, do it!"  
Jas got all twitchy. "Oh, erm, uh...thanks."  
  
9:02 p.m.  
Doing yoga. Ohm. I'm sooo relaxed. The only way to become more relaxed would be for me to free  
my nunga-nungas. Or perhaps to slip on my nuddy-pants. Hahahaha! Ohm.  
  
9:04  
Set my nunga's free. Honestly, they sort of ooze now. Forget about being relaxed! I'm having a nervy  
b, because my nungas are jiggly, and oozy, and well...enormus. Why must I have Mutti for a mum?  
Why couldn't I have a normal sized mum who actually remembers to bring home food, and cares if  
I have clothes that are wearable, and doesn't hide her makeup and purses from me?   
  
10:32 p.m.  
Ugh, Libby just ran in. She's got a new "mate" named "Ms. Floppy" which is a limp, smelly old  
sausage from breakfast. I had to give Ms. Floppy a kiss before Libby ran off to bed. Unfortunately,  
Libs wasn't pleased with the fact that I gagged after my sausage snogging expierience, so she smacked  
Ms. Floppy against my nunga-nungas. Marvelous. The first person I get to number eight with is an old  
sausage.  
  
Feb. 14 3:51 p.m.  
Cor! Nippy noodles out today! Hitler in a Skirt (a.k.a Miss Stamps) made us run about outside.   
Suprisingly, Hawkeye couldn't find a reason to yell at me today. The Ace Gang and I all got each other   
little gifts for Valentine's Day. I got Jas red knickers with white hearts on them. Hahahaha. She gave   
me a heart-shaped chocolate. Très oringinale, nincompoop! I got everyone else cards and lippy. It was  
cheap lippy, but really now!   
Jools gave me socks with hearts on them. Ellen gave me an odd flower. And Rosie, well, I believe Sven  
has started to rub off on her. She gave me knickers! She gave me normal ones that said "Goddess" on them,   
but she gave me a thong as well. Her card said." Wear these when you feel like going to a 10!" She's rather mad.  
Rosie said Sven gave her a hat he made himself out of a paper bag and faux fur. She gave him new   
knitting needles. Poor Rosie. So dim. So loony. Jas was all drippy because Tom gave her a new charm   
for her bracelet, and SURPRISE! It's a dolphin. Loonier than loons on loon tablets at a loon party, I tell you.  
There was a message on the answering machine when I arrived at my empty house. I played it, and   
Robbie's voice filled the air. I went jelloid on the spot.   
"Hey, gorgeous. I miss you like mad! I've sent you a gift, it should be coming soon. I'm calling later tonite,  
so make sure you're home aroung 9:00. I love you, my fab snog girl."  
I absolutely MELTED! God, oh God, oh Goddy God GOD!  
  
  
6:32 p.m.  
Mutti and Vati are "going out" and Libby is over at her friend "Snot-Glob's" house. Well, Libby says her  
friend is named "Snot-Glob". I was prepared for my Robbie call, and actually put the thong on. Très sexy,  
even if it did creep up my bum. I figure I can just pick at it, and now I can tell Rosie I wore it. Gah, there's  
the door, and of COURSE, Mutti is too busy put lippy on to answer it. Vati can't be trusted to open the   
door. Honestly, if there was to be a book written about his life it would be titled Loonleader Goes Loony  
at Loon Party with Loony Wife Who Has Loony Nunga-Nungas. Or something to that effect.  
  
8:20 p.m.  
Oh, GODDY GOD GOD! It was Dave! And he brought me a rose, some chocolate, and snogged the  
living daylights out of me! Mutti and Vati left, and they thought Dave did, too. He really hid in the bushes  
and I let him back in. AND...DAVE AND I GOT TO NUMBER 8! That was the fabbity-fab part. The  
bad part was when the thong rode up, I plucked it and Dave saw.   
"Georgia, haven't you got any repspectable knickers?" he smiled, while I blushed.  
"Er...these...are, well, um...," my voice trailed off.   
"Tomorrow we'll go knicker shopping," she said, snogged me again, and was gone. Merde. 


	2. Knicker Shopping and Snoggingin front of...

Feb 15, 9:43 p.m.  
Oh GOOOD! Dave is at the house. He's talking to VATI! MY VATI! UGH! We're going shopping.   
Wonderful. Must get dressed, must write later. God, Buddha, erm... WHOEVER just please help me!!!  
  
9:45 p.m.  
Oh, Robbie called after Dave left. I was jelloid and stupid and nipply. But there's no real surprise there. God,  
Vati's calling. Well, I'm away laughing on a fast camel!  
  
3:24 p.m.  
Just returned. Let me just say this: MERDE! First, Dave took me to a small shop called "Knicker-Knacks".   
A KNICKER store! Honestly! He held a pair up to my bottom. Yes. MY BIG RED BOTTY. He said,   
"These'll fit," and bought them. Marvey. To make matters worse, we went to a coffee shop for lunch.   
We were snogging and were up to a mix of eight and six (tongues while fondling, of course) when Jas  
walked in. And of course, if Jas is somewhere, so is TOM! THE SEX GOD'S BROTHER! He looked at   
me, shook his head and walked out. Mutti informed me that Jas called and was having a nervy b.  
I should call back...but the phone is ringing.  
  
3:25 p.m.  
I informed Mutti her phone was ringing and she tutted at me. If I had a pound for every "tut" I ever heard,  
I'd be a bloody millionaire.   
  
3:34 p.m.  
Triple MERDE-Y POOOOO! It was the Sex God. ROBBIE! Tom told him about me and Dave. Ok, I must  
calm down. Think Yoga. Think...calm thought thingys. Ohm. Ohm. All right. So, I picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"   
"Hi, Georgia? It's Robbie."  
"Nung. Erm, hi, um, Da- Robbie. Darobbie. Yes. Hahaha!" God, I was spastic.  
"Um, Gee, Tom called and he said, well...," his voice was trailing off.   
"Yes, I'm rather sick, speak up!" I hollered. "My bloody ear! I swear, I must have an odd infection.  
I've been sleeping all day! Stupid ear."   
"Yes, well, if you're sick it couldn't have been you...," he said, with a happy sort of sigh.  
"Couldn't have been me what?" I asked. Haha, I can act as dim as Amazingly Dim Monica.   
"Never mind, sweetie. I love you. And I've got a BIG surprise for you. Bye." He made a kissy noise and was  
gone.   
  
3:39 p.m.  
Gah, I'm dead now. DEAD DEAD DEAD. Stupid Jas and Tom. At least Robbie believed me. I think.   
Libby just waddled in.  
"Libs, I'm sad. Would you give your big sister a huggy?" I asked.  
She smiled and walked over. She was naked, of course. She grabbed my head.  
"GINGER! BAD BOY!" then she gave me a kiss and a sharp smack on the bottom.  
My BIG RED cosmic horn bottom. 


	3. The Phone Box and Piggy Faces

Feb 16 3:45  
  
Just out of school. Hawkeye had a bloody fit because she walked in while I was applying eyeliner during  
R.E. Well, what was I supposed to do? Pay attention? She held me back to yell at me. She called me "a  
stupid, irresponsible, self-centered little girl" or something.  
  
Anyway, I came hom and playing the answering machine. Robbie again! YAY! I did the "Let's go down to  
the Disco!" dance and went jelliod all at once. Talk about multi-tasking. He told me to go to the phone box.  
YES! Private Robbie time. I have to be there by four. Au revior! I'm off to speak with mon amour! Tres bien!  
  
3:58  
The stupid prat in the phone box best get out soon. He's been there for 8 MINUTES already! Selfish prat.  
  
4:00  
OUT PRAT, OUT! MY SEX GOD IS CALLING!  
  
4:05  
IDIOT is still there! Come on, NOW! Robbie is calling. I am feeling a feeling of impatientosity. He has  
FIVE minutes to get out.  
  
4:06  
FOUR minutes.  
  
4:07  
THREE minutes.  
  
4:08  
TWO MINUTES.  
  
4:09   
FIFTY-FIVE SECONDS!  
  
4:10   
HE'S OUT....NOW! Erlack, he's still in there. Best tap on the glass and press my nose against it to scare  
him away. Tee hee.  
  
6:50  
OH GODDY GOD! IT WAS ROBBIE! THE SEX GOD WAS IN THE BOX! I TALKED TO HIM AND   
SNOGGED HIM! He's on "vacation" for a month. That was the big surprise. I'll go into more detail later,   
now I'm having a nervy b and a spazoid attack.  
  
6:52  
I made a piggy face. And forgot to suck my nose in. MERDE! 


End file.
